Merchants who engage in global shipping are burdened with complying with numerous rules. As an example, a shipping carrier may refuse to accept hazardous items for shipment. As another example, a country may refuse to allow items that include sensitive technologies to be exported to other countries. As yet another example, a country may refuse to allow items that are potentially dangerous to be imported. All in all, there are many such import and export regulations and contractual provisions that may impact the day-to-day business of a merchant.